Bonuses
List of bonuses and effects Combat bonuses See combat for how battle calculations work (and how each of these stats are used). *Damage - increases the damage of your warriors in battle by the given percentage. *HP - increases the HP of your warriors in battle by the given percentage. *Regeneration - chance of a warrior killed during battle being restored at the end of the combat round. Capped at a maximum of 50% for a given unit. *Normal resist - % additional hitpoints added when calculating the effects of Normal damage on your warriors. *Fire resist - % additional hitpoints added when calculating the effects of Normal damage on your warriors. *Cold resist - % additional hitpoints added when calculating the effects of Normal damage on your warriors. *Unit speed - % reduction in travel time when your army moves around the map. *Necromancy - % chance that a slain point of upkeep will rise as a Skeleton in your army. *Raided resources - % increase in the amount of resources that will be stolen following a successful camp raid. Does not increase resources raided from players. *Rune discovery - % additional chance of finding a Rune in any given battle. Base rune discovery chance is unknown but appears to be similar to the published artifact discovery rate for camps. *Artifact discovery - % additional chance of finding an Artifact in any given battle. Base artifact discovery chance is given on the camp information screen. Magic bonuses *Magic resist - % additional hitpoints added when calculating the effects of spell damage on your troops. *Magic damage - % additional damage caused by your spells. *Magic cloud fading speed - % reduction in time to lower magic pollution in your city by 1. *Spell recovery - % reduction in cooldown time for your spell (cooldown time varies by spell) *Reach of spell - % increase in spell range. The range of a spell varies per spell and isn't well documented, but in general, more powerful spells have shorter range. Production bonuses *Resource production - % additional resources received when harvesting mine outputs. Applies to all mines. **Wood/Stone/Gold/Iron production - % additional resource received when harvesting the named resource. *Mana production - % additional mana that will be produced by your temples. *Mana storage - % additional mana storage capacity. Base storage capacity is determined by the sum of all Temple levels your castle has. If capacity is reduced below the amount of mana you have, you do not lose excess mana. *Resource storage - % additional resource storage capacity. Base storage capacity is determined by the sum of all Marketplace levels your castle has. If capacity is reduced below the amount of resources you have, you do not lose excess resources. *Training speed - % reduction in the time required to train units. The base training speed is determined by the level of the building you are training in. *Research speed - % reduction in the time required to research new spells, units and unit upgrades. The base research speed appears to be fixed and not influenced by Building bonuses *Building cost - % reduction in the cost of all resources required to build or upgrade your buildings (now capped at 50%). *Building speed - % reduction in the amount of time required to build or upgrade your buildings. Hero bonuses *Experience bonus - % increase in the amount of XP gained from battles, quests, building and spellcasting. *Upkeep increase - % increase in the maximum upkeep of your army. Base upkeep is determined by palace level, and the sum of all levels of your race specific buildings (Brewery for Dwarves, Garden for Elves, Tannery for Orcs, Crypt for Undead). Category:Game Mechanics